Poems
by Lonewritersclub
Summary: My firsts poems are in here. There isn't actually any characters, but as I had to choose, I chose Edward as he's my favorite character of fiction. And they are pretty dark. I hope you like them. Some Finnish poems here too.
1. Dead

I decided to make a poem. There isn't really any characters, but I had to choose so it's going to be Carlisle and Edward. You can figure out who is who. Here it goes...

* * *

Dead

Heart doesn't beat, skin doesn't shiver.

I fell on the cold leaves, on icing sugar.

Breath doesn't pass, eyes don't see.

What do I hear, what do I feel?

A cold blade through my heart, making my life stop.

Backwards footsteps in the fog.

Is this the end, or is it just me?

I hope he goes to prison and didn't kill me.

* * *

You notice there are now more chapters? Yes, I going to collect here some poems that come to my mind from time to time. So... You can read them as well if you like. I won't guarantee that they would be good though.


	2. Hurt

I have here the better version now. It still might not be good, but I tried. And I tried "Italic" as well, but I don't know...

* * *

Hurt

Faye said _things_. Things that weren't_ true._

She said them to _hurt_ me, so_ I_ hurt too.

_Cuts_ on me, _everywhere_, where no one could _see_.

She doesn't _know_ and she doesn't_ care_,

all she wants is to feel_ good_ herself.

But she _can't_, when she knows _she_ hurts,

even though she can't see _me_ through my clothes.

Now I'm_ invisible_.

_Maybe_ she can't see me, so she can't_ hurt_ me

with_ those_ words.


	3. Denial

Denial

Feel my heart, pumping blood.

Yes it does, why not?

I'm here, standing here.

I'm alive, why don't you believe?

Wait, what, you can't see me?

But I'm right here, can't you hear me?

I fought, I did, and you waited me right here.

I'm here now, LOOK AT ME!

No,

no I'm not. I'm not here.

You're here, but I'm still standing there.

Not real...

Not real, I have to be too.

I want you so bad baby.

Don't cry, please don't,

'cause I can't dry your tears on your cheekbones.

I'm still here, standing here.

But fading away like your trust in me.

I want to be there,

I want you here.

But no, that's not fair.

Just know,

you are not alone.

I'm still here,

though not anymore.


	4. StrongWeak

Strong/weak

Look at me now.

Don't look at me then.

Look at me now, when I'm disguised in words.

I'm strong now, you see.

I'm strong and I'm strong,

and I can't feel.

When everything is too close;

I do, I do, I do cry too,

when I'm broken.

Don't look at me now,

Look at me then.

I'm weak, I'm weak.

I'm too strong now.

* * *

I guess I have started doing poems if you can even call these poems. And reviews are always welcomed.


	5. Shattering

Shattering

What if you shatter in a million tiny pieces,

and you can't collect yourself,

because you don't know where's your heart.

And you can't yelp, because you don't know where you are.

And you can't help, but feel

that you've been left alone in pieces,

because that's what's you are.


	6. Yksinäinen

Yksinäinen

Noloa. Mokasin nyt taas.

Häpeilen ja nauran pois katseet,

jotka pilkkaavat taka-ajatuksillaan,

vaikka ne tietävät itsekin tunteen.

Minut jätetään ja se on hyvä ensin.

Mutta se jatkuu ja masennun.

Olen yksinäinen ja kaipaan naurua,

mitä ikinä se onkaan.

Ja noloa. Mokasin nyt taas.

Häpeilen ja nauran muut katseet pois.

Mutta miten saisin ne jäämään ja muuttumaan?

Ja noloa taas...

Koska en osaa muutakaan.

* * *

As you might have noticed, I wrote in Finnish. Yeah, go translate that if you want, but I wouldn't bother really.


	7. Musiikki

Musiikki

Tunne kaikuu sisälläni ja täyttää minut lämmöllä,

mutta minulle tulee kylmä ja väreilen säteilystä.

Nautin, se tuntuu ihanalta.

Kuinka se saa ajatukseni kaikkoamaan ja silti harhailemaan.

Kaikki unohtuu ja muistan vain tämän hetken.

Ja se lohduttaa, että on jokin joka vetää pois harmaasta päivästä valoisaan.

Rauhassa musiikissa, joka täyttää minut hetkellä tätä.

* * *

More Finnish...


	8. Talvi

Talvi

Ilmassa tuulee

Tuulee ja tuulee

Lehdet varisee ja varisee pois.

Ruska värjää ja värjää maan.

Ja pakkanen hellittää ja lunta sataa.

Maa jäätyy, routaa ja kaartaa.

Alkaa ja päättyy ja päättyy ja jatkaa.

Tahdotko ottaa lumipallon vastaan vai heittää takaisin naamaan.

Talvella on joulu, mutta talvi on talvi

ja siitä alkaa kesäinen vuosi ja jäätynyt järvi.

* * *

Finnish. But I think I'll make more English poems as well, so don't worry. (No one really cares actually. I'm so lonely. You know that's why my name is "Lonewritersclub". I'm all alone in here.)


End file.
